1. Field
The invention relates to bottles having caps or dispensing pumps (e.g., for lotion bottles) and more particularly to a universal bottle pump adaptor for use with container bottles of various sizes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bottles are used to dispense various consumer goods (e.g., hand lotion, shampoo, hand soap) using a pump actuated by the user to dispense the contents of the bottle. However, when the level of the contents in the bottle falls below a certain level, the pump is no longer able to dispense said contents. This is frustrating to users because the contents at the bottom of the bottle cannot be easily dispensed, and users resort to taking the pump out of the bottle and shaking the contents out of the bottle, or users throw out the bottle with the unused contents, which is wasteful. Additionally, sometimes existing caps on container bottles (e.g., lotion bottles, liquid soap bottles) are difficult to use or break, making it difficult for users to dispense the contents of the container bottle.